A Valentine Adventure
by Hemel Lassie
Summary: Now the fun can really begin.....
1. Chapter 1

A Valentine Adventure

Charlie had a huge grin on his face as he hunched over his keyboard in his Cal Sci office, placing an online reservation. He had asked Amita if she would be up for a little pre-Valentine's Day weekend adventure the upcoming weekend. Upon her confirmation she was open to it and had the time available for a little weekend away, he had started researching. There was snow on the slopes up by Lake Tahoe, so he checked availability at a resort he had been to for snow-boarding before, Granlibakken Resort and Conference Center.

Not wanting to seem to have any agenda beyond some romantic fun, he made reservations for a two bedroom town home, one where one of the bedrooms was upstairs in the loft. It was a wonderful place the professor knew. He had been there before for conferences in the summer and for ski or snowboarding in the winter. The weather looked to be wet the weekend of February 10th and 11th. They could fly into the Reno/Tahoe Airport. He had already arranged to rent a 4-wheel drive Toyota Highlander Hybrid at the airport.

Amita didn't ski or snowboard, but she liked 'playing in the snow'. The facilities were wonderful. He was booking them under a package weekend deal that included three meals a day in the main building; the two bedroom townhomes had full kitchens and dining rooms with all the accoutrements, fireplaces in the full living room. The townhome he booked even had a hot tub off on the balcony off the loft bedroom, if they wanted to make use of it. It was a beautiful romantic place. He arranged for the first evening to have a catered dinner in the room for the two of them, also a welcoming flower arrangement and fruit basket. His grin kept getting wider and wider.

"Oh, now…see a smile like that, Brother of mine, what are you up to on that laptop? Internet porn?" Don was clearly kidding from his doorway.

"Give me a break, older brother. I'm booking a little weekend getaway for Amita and I, so if it isn't a case I can wrap up by tomorrow night, you had better be able to work with me by e-mail or phone."

"So…Valentine's weekend get a way, huh? One bedroom?" Don walked over to look at the screen. "Whoa – Granlibakken! Looks very nice and classy."

"I'm getting us the two bedroom townhome with the second bedroom up in the loft – all meals included."

"My,…you are pulling out all the stops, aren't you? Driving up?"

"No, I've booked us a flight to Reno/Tahoe airport tomorrow. We'll rent a car and off for our winter wonderland adventure. Fresh snow is falling on the hills around Tahoe, you know?"

"Uh-huh, you take your snowboard?"

"Of course! The package includes a learner's class if Amita decides to give it a try – rental equipment and all."

"Very nice. I see you went for the hot tub on the balcony."

Charlie just smiled. "Are you here to drool over my plans, or did you need something?"

"I've got some data I'd like you to work your magic with, but I don't want you to let this interfere with your plans."

Charlie accepted the folder and said. "Summarize?" Even as his eyes began scanning the pages inside, Don quickly explained what he hoped his brother could do with the new case the team had caught. He noticed Charlie was rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he reviewed everything the team had turned up so far. "Sure, Don…this doesn't look like too big a problem. I can see a couple of approaches that should work out for you. Let me run with this for awhile. Come by for dinner at the house tonight. I have a real good cross-rib roast slow cooking in my Crockpot."

The older Eppes smiled. "Sounds like a plan. How big of a roast?"

"Invite any one from the team who wants to join us. We'll have plenty. Amita and Dad will be there. I'm slow cooking it, so it should be really tender. "

"Okay. I'll extend the invite. See you tonight." Don leaned over and quickly skipped around the Granlibakken website. "This place is really nice, Charlie. You guys should have a blast. You drive up thru Truckee from Reno…right? Same turn off as for Squaw Valley. "

"That's the place. We went there with Mom and Dad what, two years after we graduated from high school? "

Remembering that trip, Don grinned. "Oh, yeah. You insisted on going swimming in the outdoor pool – Mom thought you were crazy."

"It was a heated pool. We used the sauna and soaked in the hot tub after skiing at Squaw, remember?"

"Yeah…we all met there the weekend before Christmas – you flew in from Princeton with Mom and Dad drove up from the house, picked me up at college and we drove up to meet you. Dad was so ticked because we came up through Central California and turned left at I- 80, but he had forgotten the chains. And, it was snowing."

"Right…right, he had to let the chain monkeys sell him a new set and they insisted on putting them on and charging you for that, too. He was po'ed."

"He skied off the trail and got stuck, remember? Mom freaked out because we had to send the ski patrol up the mountain after him. We all went night skiing over at Boreal! Remember that – with the torches, skiing down the hill."

"Yeah. Do you think Amita will like Granlibakken?" Charlie looked up at his older brother hopefully.

"Oh, yeah…buddy, she's going to love it. You can take her into South Lake Tahoe for shopping and go across the State line and do some gambling. You'll have lots to do."

The professor grinned. "I thought so. I'm planning real careful so we have a great time."

"You will. So, see you tonight – okay?" Don made a special note of the web address for the sight. Maybe he and Liz could go up some time….yeah that was a really good idea. Some time soon.

End of part the first…..grin


	2. A Valentine Adventure: Ch 2

WHILE THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG, Chapter Two

Charlie was in the kitchen when Don and Megan arrived, at the end of a long work day. They were the first from the team to get to the house. Amita and Megan lingered chatting and putting the finishing touches on setting the table. Don wandered into the kitchen to the smells of hot bread. He eyed his brother at the cutting board a bit dubiously. "Doing all the cooking tonight, Chuck!"

Ignoring the gentle gibe, Charlie kept dicing the fresh carrots and tossing them into the frying pan which was already simmering. "Hey, Mom taught me to cook while we were at Princeton. I'm pretty good."

"Uh-huh. What's that veggie concoction you are putting together there, Chef Chas?"

"What is this, how many annoying variations on Charles can I come up with night, Donald? I'm making fresh carrots and spinach lightly sautéed in olive oil, with almond slices and dried cranberries. It won't kill you to have some healthy vegetables for a change, older brother? "

By now, Don was raising the lid of the Crockpot to sniff at the meat which really did almost make him drool. "Wow. This looks almost perfect. Damn that smells good."

His younger brother grabbed a kitchen towel, twirled it up and snapped it at him. "Every time you open the lid you let out the heat, brother mine."

"Hey, watch yourself, short stuff. I can pound on you from up here."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes. You are what, two inches taller than me. "

"Is that garlic bread I smell?"

"Yea, the French bread was fresh when I picked it up at Kaufman's and I used fresh garlic, real butter and mozzarella cheese on one loaf – that's the sweet French. The sourdough has just garlic butter on it. I also have 7 potatoes baking in the oven. Do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Get the salad bag out of the fridge and put it in Mom's big salad bowl. You know the one, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Wow! You really are making a feast. Dad let you loose in the kitchen like this a lot these days?"

"He should be getting home pretty soon. They had a meeting with a client that ran late. My classes don't go as late on Thursdays so I cook a lot on Thursdays."

"Megan insisted on bringing some wine."

"Oh, good. We can have it with dinner."

"Colby and David should be here soon. They were stopping to pick up some beer and chips for after."

"Sounds good. " Charlie reduced the heat on his spinach and carrot concoction, and put the lid on. "I'll squeeze the fresh lemon on just before we serve it."

Megan had brought the wine out into the kitchen. "The guys are just pulling up. Hey, Charlie…where's your chef hat?" She smiled at him sweetly.

The younger man grinned back. "Did you bring us white wine in honor of Larry?"

Megan laughed. "No, but that would have been cute. I brought a nice Merlot. Don, do you have a corkscrew out here somewhere? It should breathe a little before it's poured."

"Yeah. I'll get that for you. This corkscrew is kind of tricky."

"Well, let me finish with the salad. More of the mix is going down your throat then in the bowl."

The professor sent his brother a glare. "There are two bags in there, Don. "

"Hey, I got both out. I'm on it. Megan, I'll let you finish the salad. Wouldn't want Charlie to tell the guys the salad is all gone because I couldn't keep my mouth shut…"

"Well, if the shoe fits, bite it!" Charlie laughed. The kitchen door swung in and Colby and David came in, carrying grocery bags.

"Hey, whiz kid – is there room in the refrigerator for the beer? It's cold – man, is it cold!"

"Bottom shelf should be clear. Thanks for bringing the contributions, guys. You didn't have to."

"Man, my mom would have a fit if I didn't bring something for the host…" David laughed. "She'd say, "David, I raised you better than that!" "

"Well, I appreciate it."

"Wow! The garlic bread smells great, Charlie. I didn't know you could cook, too." Colby remarked. He lifted the lid from the frying pan. "Hey, this is different – spinach and carrots. I like it – what's in there with it?"

"Slivered almonds and cranberries…I'm going to squeeze a little lemon on it just before it's served. The almonds and cranberries give it that little extra snap, you know?"

"Sounds good." David said appreciatively. "I love getting a home cooked meal once in a while."

"You guys are welcome any time, you know?" Charlie smiled. "However, shoo! I just have to take out the roast, let it sit for a little while before we carve, so I can whip up the gravy."

"Homemade gravy, Mom's recipe?" Don asked, as the guys went into the dining room. "I'll get down the gravy boat." He had the wine open

"Thanks, bro!" Charlie grinned. "Of course, Mom's recipe….with a slight variation. Get down both boats, okay? I want to have one for au jus in case someone prefers that."

"Well, okay….but no one will want that once they taste Mom's gravy. Are the potatoes done?"

"Everything is done…just these finishing touches."

"Want me to carve?" Don asked, just as his father came in the back door.

"Hey, I carve the meat around here. I see your guests are helping you, Charlie."

"Nothing wrong with that, Pop. He's feeding us all after all."

"It wasn't a criticism, Don. More of an observation. Oh…nice Merlot." He picked up the bottle.

"Megan brought that." Charlie mentioned.

"Hi, Megan. Looks like we are about ready…thanks for putting together such a nice meal tonight, Charlie."

"Not a problem, Dad. Just remember…you can't say your landlord NEVER does anything."

Alan smiled at the gentle rant from his son. "I never did, Charlie. Over all you are a very good land lord. You know I just love to give you a hard time."

Megan asked, as she opened the refrigerator door. "Which salad dressing should I put out?"

All three Eppes spoke at the same time. "All of them…"

They all burst out in laughter, while Alan explained. "That way everyone can make their own choice."

"Well, you certainly have a variety to choose from."

Alan got out the carving knife. Megan took the salad bowl and Don carried the dressings out to the room for her. Charlie quickly whipped up the gravy, pouring that from the mixing bowl he'd used into one of the tureens. The other he used a ladle to get some of the juice from the Crockpot in and mixed it up for au jus.

Don came back in and grabbed the two gravy boats. "You think you can handle that roast, Pop."

"I'll manage. Has it been sitting long enough, Charlie?"

Don took the gravy to the dining room table and Megan came back in.

"Yep." Charlie replied as he took the lid off the vegetables, cut a fresh lemon in half and squeezed it over the pan. He quickly tossed the contents, after which he got a slotted spoon and took the vegetables out, putting them into a dish which Megan grabbed just as Charlie slid a serving spoon into it.

"I'll take this into the dining room, Charlie."

"Thanks, Megan. Let me just get out the potatoes and the bread. Dad, where's the bread board?"

"Here, Charlie. One loaf with cheese; one without?"

"Yes, the sweet French has the cheese and garlic. The sourdough has the garlic butter only."

"Very good, my boy. Do we need the bread knives at the table?"

"No, I pre-sliced. Everyone can just tear off their piece and pass it on."

"Good job. Your mother trained you well."

"You BOTH trained us well." Don put in. "Charlie, I'll get the bread plates. Dad, almost done carving there? I'm hungry."

"You usually are hungry when there is beef on the table, son. This is a nice large roast. Should be plenty for every one. Don Eppes, don't you sneak a slice. You eat with your guests."

"Hey, I'm family. I should get perks." The agent grinned, saucily at his father as he chewed the slice he had snatched. "Wow! Charlie….this is fantastic. It melts in your mouth. Awesome job, kid."

"Well, thank you." Charlie bowed.

Soon every one was gathered around enjoying the meal with very little conversation. The food was too good to waste time on talk until the meal was winding down. There were the regular pleasantries and 'pass that' or 'may I have another'. Charlie looked around the faces at the table and allowed himself a contented smile. This was what it was all about. Friends, family, good food – what more could a guy ask for? Oh, and don't forget a very hot girlfriend at one elbow. Yeah. Life was really good.

"Man, Charlie….you outdid yourself." Colby remarked as he leaned back in his chair. "Everything was great. That vegetables…was that your own idea? Because I have to say, I wouldn't have thought of that combination, but it was great. The carrots weren't mushy, the spinach was just right and the extra zing from the almonds, cranberries and that dash of lemon – that was good."

"Not to mention a great roast. Those potatoes though. They could have been a meal in themselves." David added.

"You did an excellent job, Charlie. I will do the dishes." Alan observed.

"No, that's okay, Dad. How did your meeting go?"

"Charlie, you cooked. I don't mind cleaning up."

"Oh, its okay, Mr. Eppes. I'll help him in the kitchen." Amita waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Don laughed. "That may take a while than!"

"Well, if it isn't a private party…" Megan said teasingly, "I'll be glad to help."

"We'll all help clear off the table." David said firmly. "All of us." He repeated at the snort from Colby. "It'll go quicker."

"After we go over the info Charlie was able to pull out of the data Don brought to him earlier…there is dessert." Amita added. "Two different kinds of cheesecake."

Colby groaned. "I love cheese cake, man, but I don't know if I have any room left!"

"You can find room while we are talking, dude." David advised his partner.

Alan said. "You boys don't have to carry the dishes out. Oh, and Amita….how many times do I have to tell you, it's Alan?"

"Yes, we do, sir. It's the least we can do." David said firmly.

"We'll just rinse them and put them in the dishwasher, Dad. Why don't you relax in the living room?

You never answered how your meeting went." Charlie said firmly.

"Oh, I don't know….some of these clients want the strangest things. This woman wants us to add two rooms on her house for these cats she rescues. She wants one to have a screened in enclosure where they can and I quote "Take in the sun without actually being outdoors." It's like she wants a spa for cats. She also wants us to build like this whole obstacle course thing around the rooms so the cats have nooks and crannies to climb into and play. It might be an interesting challenge, but first she has to have a permit to have so many cats within city limits. I mean rooms designed just for cats."

"Sounds like a nice lady, saving homeless cats." Megan remarked.

"Oh, yeah. It is cat rescue. Maybe I could have our neighbor's cat 'committed' there." Alan threatened, only half joking.

Charlie frowned a little worriedly. "Is that monster after the Koi again?"

"Charlie, I swear those Koi could eat that cat. They are getting fat and lazy. You've been overfeeding them, you know."

"Dad, you either complain I'm not doing enough for them…or I am over -indulging them. Make up your mind. So are you going to take the project?"

"Hmmm. We'll see. Have to get some legal clearances first and we have to go and look at the house to see if the existing structure is suitable and there is enough room in the yard for the addition. It'll be a while before we know for sure."

There was a crash from the kitchen. "Man, that was not funny, David. Cripes!" Colby stuck his head through the swinging door. "Uh…nothing broke guys. David's just giving me a hard time and I dropped that metal bowl, but we had already put the salad back in the fridge."

Don laughed. "You might be more convincing on that if you didn't have lettuce in your hair, Granger. Very manly style. Early Vegetarian isn't it."

Colby's face turned beet red. "Oh, man. David…." The ones still in the living room heard the back door open and close real fast. "I am so going to get him."

"Boys!" Megan said to Amita who was cracking up at the shenanigans.

"Should I have mentioned the lettuce on his head had French dressing in it?" Don ventured aloud. "I think I better go moderate things before we have to call 5-0."

"Good excuse to escape clearing the rest of the table." Amita remarked.

"Don learned that trick early." Charlie said.

"Yes, well back then he was usually chasing YOU and it was your Mom and I who wound up stuck with the dishes!" Alan laughed. "Now this is a wonderful way to relax in the evening. You sure that you don't mind if I go and check out the news, Charlie?"

"Go on, Alan." Amita said firmly. "The ladies will help the professor clean up the kitchen."

"Lucky me," Charlie quipped. "You are much prettier assistants than those mugs!"

"Oh, flattery. Hook us and reel us in, Charlie." Megan laughed as they cleared off the last of the things on the table.

End of Part Deux


	3. A Valentine Adventure: Ch 3

A VALENTINE ADVENTURE

Chapter 3: Baby, I Could Use Just a Little Help

---------------------------------------

_Here's another chapter. Hey, did I originally say this was a SHORT story? Ooops! At any rate, we have a bit of a romp here – managed to squeeze a case into the time between the office visit from Don and dinner at Casa Eppes. So here comes the briefing and a VERY SPECIAL phone call, call it an early Valentine's gift! Enjoy_

By the time the dishes were tended to, the kitchen was all neat and orderly again. The group found their excellent meal had settled well and they were all refreshed and ready for Charlie to divulge what his work had developed from the case evidence Don had brought to his brother's office that afternoon.

The team gathered around the table. Charlie brought his bag with the laptop, the original folder and a whole pile of new folders which Amita immediately passed around.

Each person on the team now had a bulging folder comprised of many more pages.

David opened his first, scanning the contents and letting out a low whistle. He turned to Colby and saw his partner was getting into the printouts too, his eyes bugging slightly at the amount of info Charlie had acquired.

Don was leafing through his copy with a growing expression of consternation, surprise and, finally, startled amazement. "Holy crap."

Seeing his father shoot him a slight frown from the living room, he grinned. "Sorry, Pop." He looked at his younger brother. "How in Hades did you get all of this from the little folder I gave you this afternoon? Good grief, when did you have time – cooking that great meal and all?"

The professor responded with an embarrassed and slightly uncertain grin. "Well, you know how I love research." He added quickly. "Plus Amita helped a whole lot." He continued earnestly. "It didn't take long running with what you gave me to realize that this was the tip of a very big iceberg. This is nasty stuff, Don, but almost everything is on the Internet…so it really was just a matter of search engines and back tracking. There wasn't even any kind of strong security to have to bust through, so we didn't do anything that will compromise the legal cases you'll have when you bust these perverts."

Charlie took a long breath and glanced over at his father who had found something on TV and had the volume loud enough their discussion wouldn't be over heard. "It's not just kiddy porn being filmed. It took very little digging for me to find this out." He pulled up a map on his laptop and spun it so the whole team could see what was on the screen.

"If you can hit both of these locations simultaneously tomorrow, you will shut down their filming operations, but if you can get enough manpower and hit –" Two quick keystrokes brought up another map with a third location, "this location too, you'll take down their distribution network as well. You might want to call in INS, too, Don, and child services. Well, the last pages give all the hard facts, but  
---" 

Another covert check on his father and he lowered his voice a bit, everyone leaning in to hear what he said. His voice was quiet, but very intense, as he went on. "Don, a lot of these little kids are being imported from 3rd world countries. They were sold, by their own families in some cases and imported here to be used for filming porn. Once they loose their innocent look and begin to show wear, the production headquarters is running an Internet auction line. The sales are periodic."

Charlie drew a shuddering breath before he went on. "They sell these poor kids to be sex slaves. And they are exporting them to cities all over the country. This thing is international, but it is headquartered right here in LA!"

Don's face was thunderously angry. "You are sure they have an auction going on right now?"

Charlie nodded, with zero uncertainty. "Bids close tomorrow at 10 AM. The kids are being kept down in the parking garage of the office building. I checked the building plans – there's a structure here that wasn't on the original building permits. I tapped into their security with some help from Bob Tompkins at NSA – all sanctioned so no legal issues again. It's heavily guarded, but there is no doubt the kids are there. You have to hit before Noon because by that time the highest bidders have to have their wire transfers confirmed and the kids will be taken to three different airports to be shipped out by private air carriers – charters."

Megan growled. "We are sooooo going to take them down."

"Buddy, this is so much more than I ever expected you to get. And you did it so bloody fast. I – I don't know what to say. You ready to come work for us full time, kid?"

Charlie grinned in a cheeky way as he retorted. "Nah, you couldn't afford me!"

Totally serious an instant later, he went on. "I hope you don't think I overstepped the bounds or something, but as soon as I realized where the info was really leading, I just had to get more into it. This is huge and it has got to stop!" He looked a bit embarrassed. His voice had gotten rather louder than he intended. He shrugged as he added. "You know how I feel about child molesters, Don. We aren't even talking just teen age kids. Some of these kids…" Another key on the computer and pictures of face after face of kids as old as sixteen and as young as probably three began to fill the screen. "…they are practically babies. I – I had to do something."

Amita hurried to add. "I felt the same way, Don. We had to do all we could when we knew what was going on."

"Yeah, but, oh, great and powerful Math Geeks of Oz, did you leave anything for us to do?" Colby said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Amita tossed out. "Well, we are leaving the kicking down doors and taking actual names, all the real tough stuff to you folks. We just follow the info and run the numbers."

Don put his hands, one on Amita and one on Charlie's shoulders giving a light squeeze, as he said, with a smile that managed to be serious, but encouraging. "No complaints, guys. It's just amazing. I mean, even for you two. The stuff you pulled out of the little folder I brought Charlie this afternoon. This blows us away, that's all I'm saying."

Charlie relaxed fractionally, encouraged by the positive vibe from everyone on the team. "So it's okay, right?"

Megan assured him while Don nodded like one of those bobble heads. "More than okay, you two. This is great."

Charlie grinned, because at that moment the home phone rang. "We aren't done yet. Have a little something special for you, Megan." He hurried to grab the portable phone before Alan could get to it. "I've got it, Dad!" 

He walked back over towards the head of the table where everyone but Amita was giving him very quizzical looks. "Yes, please put him through. Hello? Hello? Hey, hi, Larry….how is the weather up there? Yeah, I bet you hear that one a lot. What? Only every morning from mission control? That figures. She's here. Well, actually everybody is here. Hang on a second."

Megan had half risen from her seat, but she sank back down, stunned as the realization hit her. "Oh, my….I can't believe this…."

Charlie looked like his face was about to split; his smile was so huge. "Agent Reeves, it's for you…and it's very, very long distance." He held the phone out, but Megan leapt to her feet and pulled him in for a hug and a kiss that left him spluttering with embarrassment.

Don grabbed the phone and spoke into it quickly. "Hang on just a second, Larry. Your girlfriend is giving my kid brother a hug and a platonic kiss. Uh- no, Fleinhardt…it is definitely a platonic kiss as Amita is right at her elbow, grinning like a fool. How's the view? Wow, I bet. Uh-oh…waterworks from Megan. Give her a minute to get some composure. I'm going to pass the phone around so everyone can say a quick hi, before I hand you over to Megan, okay?"

David took the phone next. "Wow! Larry, how's things in that tin can in space, huh? Yeah, well, I can't wait to call my mom when I get home and tell her I got to say hi to a friend on the International Space Station tonight. She's way into stuff about space travel. She's going to love it. Keep it real, up there, man!" He listened a second and passed the phone on to Colby.

Colby grinned broadly as he said. "Gee, Professor Fleinhardt, this ole boy is from Wyoming – I never thought I would actually get to talk to someone on the space station. This is very 2001 for me. Yeah, shameless old movie reference, what can I say? Do they have white food up there? Hang on a minute, Alan wants to add his greetings."

As he passed the phone on to Papa Eppes, he gave David a high five. "My family will freak when I tell them about this, too, David. Geeks here and geek in space –what a far out evening this has turned out to be!"

Alan said. "Larry, do any of your fellow –well, what are you called up there, cosmonauts – play chess? Well, that figures. The Russian guy would be the best. Keep it safe up there. Whoa, I think someone just scored on my game. Amita wants to say a quick hello, than we'll let Megan have some privacy to talk to you. Yes, I think she's recovered enough. Oh, trust me, she was VERY surprised."

Amita just said a quick greeting and handed the phone over to her fellow female.

Megan accepted it, and walked through the swinging door into the kitchen to continue talk with Larry on her own.

Don actually gave Charlie a hug, right in front of the whole team. "That was a great surprise, Charlie. Megan was really missing him. This is great for her." Alan hugged his youngest too.

Charlie looked embarrassed by all the attention. "Bob helped me set it up. It's on the NSA's dime. I just thought..."

"It was very thoughtful." Alan assured him before going back to his game.

"Not too mention totally cool for all of us, Charlie." Colby added, without a single tease. He patted his stomach. "In spite of the unappetizing stuff we've just been reviewing, I think I'm ready for that promised dessert, once Megan is done in the kitchen."

Everyone agreed wholeheartedly. Charlie admitted. "Hey, I figure with everything we managed to pull together for you this afternoon, you guys have plenty to keep you busy, so you probably won't need any more from the two of us before Monday."

"Hah, so a fringe benefit of all this work is you two have some security that your little trip will be uninterrupted this time!" Don grinned. "Very good move, Charlie. Well, you have certainly earned it! We and the taxpayers owe you big time for this one, pal!"

Amita joked. "We're busted, Charlie. They figured us out!"

"Well, they are all trained investigators." He grinned at her. "Still, Don, if you need anything at all to firm this up, we are just a phone call or an e-mail away."

"Gotcha, buddy, but I think we have plenty to run with. I do think you've earned some quality time away."

Charlie gave Colby a look. He was shaking his head, but he had a grin on his face as he said. "Oh, great and powerful Geeks of Oz? We aren't Aussies, dude. That should have been 'great and powerful geeks of Cal Sci!' "

Amita added with a grin. "Yeah, and 'geeks here and geek in space'. You do come up with some of the best one liners!"

Colby just arched an eyebrow and grinned.

Meanwhile, Don was leaning over the tabletop, looking the papers in his folder over carefully and beginning to jot some notes on a blank piece of paper his younger brother had thoughtfully provided. There were plans to make. Agents would have to be called in. Three teams at least, plus other agencies. After making a few more notes, he straightened up and grinned at Charlie. "Just wanted to write down some thoughts before I lose them. I have a few calls to make later to set this up, but tomorrow, these creeps are going down. So, once Megan rejoins us, dessert and I'll head out to get on my phone at my place, start coordinating things. You did a real good thing here - all the way around. You put together a very unique set of things for a heck of a little 'dinner party', bro!"

Charlie just radiated contentment and kissed Amita, right in front of everybody. "We did good, professor."

She replied. "We make a very good team."

Alan turned and grinned towards the dining room. When Don gave him a look, he shrugged and remarked. "I live in hope!" He turned back to the TV, adding over his shoulder. "When you dish up the cheese cake, I want a piece of each, son of mine."

End of Part the Third….. _This chapter's title is from a song…of which the next lines are "This gun is for hire….even if we're just dancing in the dark!"_


	4. A Valentine Adventure: Ch 4

A Valentine Adventure

Ch 4: Everybody Needs A Little Time Away…

----------------------------------

_Here's the next chapter of our Valentine adventure. Some of you may have noticed my Chapter Titles tend to be lines from songs. Yep, what can I say – I love music. Often, while I write, or even visit chat rooms, it is with music playing in the background. So, a little game I propose…can you tell me the name of the song, the author or group? If so, e-mail me. Just an added bit of fun. _

_Well, off goes our couple…with a little foreshadowing that real life may just come calling…at least an implied threat from the past. As with the other chapters, I haven't had this beta'd, but I did make an effort to correct any errors in grammar or spelling I could before posting. I hope you will continue enjoying my little tale. Frankly, I THOUGHT this was going to be just a SHORT story. Seems my muse had ideas of her own on that one. I'm working on the next chapter of KRYSTALLNACHT side by side. Enjoy… Hemel Lass aka Lady Lochinvar_

_--------------------------------_

Charlie had just finished checking out his snowboard, making sure it in good shape for hitting the slopes. When he heard a car pulling into the driveway, he glanced at his watch, surprised. The limo was picking up Amita about now. When he heard the door slam, he realized right away it was Don's SUV. He frowned. He loved his brother, but this better not put a hitch in his plans. He and Amita were getting away for the weekend, this time. He felt a flush of guilt immediately and concern. Had something gone wrong with the take-down.?

Okay, see now, he felt mostly worry. He zipped closed the snowboard case, and stood, trying to discern which door Don was heading for. His answer came an instant later as he heard Don's key in the front lock. He stood up, trying to keep anxiety and nerves off his face. He schooled his expression to just be quizzical.

Don entered the front door, immediately removing his sunglasses. "Char—oh, hey…heard me pull up, huh?"

"Are you okay?" Charlie winced in frustration. _So much for being cool_. "The operations they went okay, right? No one got hurt…"

Don smiled, reassuringly. "Calm down, buddy. I'm fine. Everything went as smooth as glass for the good guys. Now, the bad guys, some of them are going to be feeling it the next few days, but it went golden. No innocents hurt, things are still being processed, but we shut them down." He looked down at the luggage and snowboard case. "Looks like you are all ready to go. Do you have your plane tickets?"

That was a bit of tease. His younger brother tended to be paranoid about having his tickets ready well ahead of time, probably to overcompensate for the amount of time he had spent travelling to conferences and engagements with Larry.

Fleinhardt was actually the one who tended to forget where he was, let alone where they were headed. Charlie had to handle the details for the pair of them. Fleinhardt brought a whole new level of meaning to absent-minded professor at most times! That was probably part of why Charlie had been so worried about it when Larry first announced his trip into space. It really wouldn't do to be on a space walk and forget whether you were going in, or coming out, of the space station!

Charlie snorted, easily imagining what Don was thinking of.

In fact, both of them spoke at the same time as they said. "Larry!"

Don laughed. "Larry Fleinhardt in space, who'd a thunk it, huh?"

"I'm just glad he's staying safe up there. I imagine the others' in the ISS are having to work over time keeping him…." Charlie broke off, thinking a second, and went on. "Well, I was going to say 'grounded' but can you use that expression in this connotation?"

Don grinned. "Well, even when he's on earth, Larry is out there…" Bringing them back on topic, Don went on. "So, tickets?"

"Actually, my friend that started the charter air flights is flying us. Corporate jet - just a few others on the plane – some singer who is appearing up at Reno tomorrow and his buddies."

"Wow – corporate jet. You really are pulling out all the stops. Don't worry, buddy. I'm not here to interfere with your plans at all. I just wanted to come by in person. Now, I don't want this to spoil your fun over this weekend or anything, but an alert came across my desk and I wanted to talk to you before you took off."

Frowning, a bit confused, Charlie asked. "Why would you leave mop up to come here and tell me about an alert?"

"Do you remember the Charm Street Boys case?"

Charlie was even more confused. "Yeah, of course, you got shot on that one because I screwed up."

Don shook his head, in disbelief. "Damn it, I thought we were past all that, Charlie. We didn't know about the back up people they had. They had never been violent before that incident. It was NOT your fault what happened!"

"Don, you lost an agent and YOU were hurt. Pardon me, if my memory of the incident differs from yours. What does that incident have to do with your alert and why are you coming to see me about it? It's not like I had to testify or anything – those people don't even know who I am, right?"

"Well, brother, forgive me if I go a bit overboard looking out for you and Amita, but I just want you both to be aware. A couple of the guys were put in the same cell block up at Vacaville State Prison while they were being evaluated for assignment to a state pen. Somehow, they managed to escape. Sacramento FBI is all over it, with plenty of local back up. It's a big deal, but the thing is these guys were last seen headed up I-80 towards Auburn. One of them has family…" He gave Charlie his 'pay attention this is serious look', "in South Lake Tahoe."

"Don…first of all…that's a whole lot of highway. There are loads of different routes. I doubt they'll be anywhere near Granlibakken."

"Yeah, well, I just don't want you to take any unnecessary chances. Fill up your tank in Reno before heading up. Drive with your vehicle locked. Be real aware of what's going on around…" Seeing Charlie still looked dubious about the need for him to even be aware of the situation, Don got a might pissed. "Listen to me, will you?"

Charlie grinned, disarmingly. "You are getting as overprotective as Dad. Look, let me set your mind at ease a little, big brother. I am renting a Toyota Highlander Hybrid. It's four wheel drive; it comes fully gassed up and I seriously doubt I am going to need to fill up during the whole trip. It has snow tires, so I wouldn't even have to stop to chain up. I will tell Amita about your concern, so she can keep her eyes out too. If we see anything suspicious, I'll call you and the CHP, okay? "

"Seriously?"

"Don, I am serious as a heart attack here. The last thing I would ever want to do is endanger Amita, in any way." Charlie said, sober as a judge.

Big brother relaxed, fractionally. "I mean, what are the odds of this happening the weekend you are actually going to be in Northern California, Buddy? Freaked me out a little."

"The odds are still in my favor. Not too many escapees stay on the lam for any amount of time. Not just the FBI, but all the police are going to be all over this. They'll probably catch them before we are even wheels up on our departure, Don. "

"My concern is greater because of the talents and abilities those particular criminals learned from their military and security work. They know how to go to ground and survive off the land, Charlie. They ripped off a bloody submarine from a secure Navy base for cry-aye. You have to respect the enemy when he is that good, Chuck."

"I get that, Don. I do. Still, they have plenty of alternatives. Maybe they will split off at Auburn and disappear into some of the rough country in Gold Country. With their looks and stuff, they can definitely blend in." Intrigued by his line of reasoning, Charlie went on. "You know I could run some numbers, come up with some probabilities for the guys up north."

"No….no….no, Charlie. You really do deserve some quality time off. Just indulge yourself in a nice romantic weekend, before Amita begins to loose hope!"

Charlie glanced down. "Yeah…between Dad and Millie walking in on us and everything else, a nice getaway seems in order.

"Exactly. I just wanted you to be forewarned and aware. Okay, buddy? Look, are you sure you don't need a ride to the airport?"

Charlie glanced at his watch. "Actually, the limo has picked up Amita and should be on its way here by now. We're good. Thanks again for the offer."

"A limo….wow, you are REALLY out to impress."

"Not really, it is just more convenient not have to worry about driving and parking and risking my car being ripped off from long term parking."

"Makes perfect sense to me. Besides, buddy, there is nothing wrong with treating that special someone to the full-on luxury treatment when you can afford it. I'm glad you have the means…and I really think Amita will appreciate all the thought you have put in to this getaway."

"I just hope she enjoys herself. I know I fully intend to. I am really looking forward to this."

"I can tell. You have that happy, goofy grin you get sometimes. It's nice to see it making a return appearance. Well, look, I better head to back to the office. If you need anything, call."

"Don, isn't that my line?" Charlie gave his brother some cheek. "See you next week."

"Right, see you …."

There was a honk from the street and Don remarked. "Well, well, your chariot awaits. Relax and enjoy some quality time with your lady, bro." He clasped the back of Charlie's neck and gave it a squeeze. "You both deserve."

"Thanks, Don. Don't work too hard."

"Nah, that's why I am the leader. It has perks." Don grinned. "Need a hand out to the curb with anything?"

Charlie picked up his two items of luggage – the bag and the snowboard case. "No, I've done this lot's of times." He also grabbed his laptop bag.

"I'll lock the doors, Charlie. Get on out to Amita."

"Thanks, Don. Bye." Charlie headed out to the curb with light steps.

The limousine ride to the airport almost took longer than the flight to the Reno/Tahoe Airport. Traffic had been a little heavy and Charlie was genuinely glad he had chosen to use the service. Amita seemed to be enjoying it. She was a little surprised when they didn't pull up to the terminals, but went around to the private jets area of the airport, where they were pre-cleared through security and driven right up to the sleek corporate jet. They were able to board immediately, where Charlie's friend made the introductions to singer Kenny Loggins and his back up group.

The band and Loggins had chosen to sit together in the seats near the back, so Amita and Charlie had the front to themselves. Comfortable chairs that could be swung around to face their travel companions once they were up in the air currently faced forward. The pilot and co-pilot went over some general information, introduced the two flight attendants who would see to all the passengers every need or whim on the short flight.

Amita and Charlie engaged in some comfortable conversation. Amita was impressed to be on a flight with a well known singer. Charlie explained he had actually met the party before. Two members of the band were fans of a computer program Charlie had fine-tuned years before and he had been to free concerts before. This sent Amita off on a line of discussion about the synergy of how math underscored so many art forms. The two professors were off on that topic for a while, before Charlie suddenly leaned over, still safely within the constraints of his seat belt, and drew Amita's head close for a kiss. The kiss grew a bit protracted. It broke up when the conversation amongst the band mates stopped and the young lovers were applauded. Charlie looked a bit embarrassed at the attention, but Kenny started talking about being at a point in life where the meaning and importance of truly expressed feelings were a serious passion of his and he could see an awful lot of chemistry between the two professors.

Amita shared the story about Larry Fleinhardt coming to hide out in Charlie's office to avoid a fellow professor he had enjoyed a long, platonic friendship which had suddenly and unexpectedly veered into the carnal. She let Charlie share the actual punch line of the story.

"I'll never forget when Larry said that the Math Department was certainly the least libidinous place on campus."

The group laughed and Kenny pointed out. "Well, I think that myth has certainly been busted with you two being a clear example that the opposite is, in fact, true."

Amita said. "Well, he did make up for it when he told Charlie at a later point that 'Geek love was surely the purest kind.' "

Kenny said. "Gee, there just may be a song in that story." He and the rest of his group started kicking around ideas for how such a song might go. At this point, the pilot came on to point out some aerial tour sights to the group. They were passing over Yosemite. It really was a beautiful look down at the park, even from their altitude.

The flight attendants served champagne and a selection of cheese, meats, crackers and snacks – all that was really required, or possible, in the relatively short travel time. As they neared Tahoe, they got an excellent view of the snow covered Sierras and the beautiful crystal blue lake. Charlie pointed over to where you could actually see the ski resorts and Granlibakken. They had to turn their seats back forward and lock them in place, as the plane came down for a smooth landing. There were impressive storm clouds off west, probably indicating pouring rain from Sacramento all the way out to the Bay area, but the weather over their landing area and the mountains was still nice and clear.

Before everyone disembarked, Loggins himself came over to the professors and gave them complimentary tickets to the concert. Amita was touched by the gesture and immediately asked Charlie. "Can we go?"

"On this trip, I deny you nothing. Of course, we'll go. Thank you, Kenny. It was great seeing you all again."

One of the band members offered up. "You know, this Larry fellow sounds like a very good friend to both of you, but he must have been a little blind if he didn't realize, that you, Professor Ramajuan, are one very hot Mathematician. I'm not stepping on your toes, here, Charlie. Just thanking God for the scenery we've all been blessed with for this trip!" He grinned.

"I am a very lucky fellow." Charlie readily acknowledged.

"Well, all I can say to that," Amita responded graciously, "is thank you for the compliment, kind sir. And to add the feminine point of view, Charlie is one hot totally mathematician, as well."

The male flight attendant took care of getting their luggage to their rental which was waiting for them on the tarmac at the airport. The rental agent was there, had Charlie sign the paperwork and handed them the keys and they were off for the drive up through Reno and up I-80 across the state line back into California. On the trip, Charlie explained why Don had been at the house and what his concerns were.

Amita agreed with Charlie that it was highly unlikely that they would come in any contact with the escaping felons, but they both verified they were safely locked in. She promised to alert him if she saw anything out of the ordinary. They talked about the car they were renting, Charlie expressing the fact he wished the FBI would switch to more environmentally friendly SUV's like this one. Amita pointed out that the heavier SUV's the federal agency currently used were probably better armored than the standard off the salesroom floor, SUVs.

Charlie reflected in his mind how much more natural conversation was with them, but he chose not to bring up that awkward first attempt at a date. Artificial limits of topics hadn't worked for them, but now they were finding ways to incorporate their different interests into conversation that flowed naturally from their special interests and shared professional life and other interests in life. Things were much, much better now. It felt like their relationship had grown gradually as they found their own symmetry, synergy and flow.

Life was indeed good and he alone knew just how carefully their first evening had been planned to be conducive to romance and fun. A catered meal would be served long enough after their arrival for Charlie to show Amita around the facilities and point out some of the finer amenities Granlibakken offered its guests. He hoped he had paid sufficient attention to all details, that tonight would make up the many times their evenings at home had been interrupted by the unexpected arrival of Mildred Finch, his father, Don or one of the members of Don's team. He loved his house…that's why he had purchased it, but sometimes it did feel like Grand Central Station.

By the time, they took the Hwy 89 turn off which would take them past Sugar Bowl, Squaw Valley and Alpine Meadows ski areas, the sun was setting enough that headlights were required and the valley they were in was actually quite dark. Though dusk, not full night time, they had to slow while two deer, a buck and a doe, crossed the road in front of them – the pair freezing momentarily in their headlines.

Amita was enchanted at the sight. "Look at them. They are so beautiful."

Charlie intentionally drove slower and they watched raccoons scampering across the road. As they rounded one turn, Charlie quickly applied the brakes, after checking the rear view mirror to be sure no one was behind them. Right in front of them stood a large, blue eyed gray wolf. "Wow! Do you see him, Amita?"

"That isn't a dog, is it, Charlie."

"No, that is definitely a wolf. Or at least a hybrid that's part wolf. I thought the gray wolf was extinct in all of California." He pulled on the emergency brake and started to open his door.

Amita squeak out an alarmed. "Charlie, what in heaven's name are you doing?"

"Relax, Amita. I'm not going to try and get too close. I just want to get a better look." Charlie stepped out and walked forward a few steps. The wolf just stared solemnly back at him, seemingly unafraid. He sniffed the air a bit to catch the human's scent, but did not seem to take him as a threat. After a few seconds, Amita joined Charlie, a camera in hand. She carefully focused in; made sure the flash was disabled and took several shots. The wolf remained quite calm, almost regal. At last, the animal made a soft chuffing noise at them and went on across the road and up into the woods beside them.

"Wow. That was…." Amita began.

"Amazing?"

"Yea, incredible. I mean it was like spiritual."

"Did you actually get a picture? …Come on, sweetheart. It's cold out here. Let's get back in the car."

Amita blinked. "Sweetheart? I like that, Charlie."

"It's okay."

"It's definitely okay. In fact, it's more than okay. It's wonderful. "

The two were now settling back in the SUV, which had been idling quietly the entire time. Amita hit the button on the back of the digital camera and showed Charlie the shots. "We can Google wolf later on to verify that's what he was, but I am pretty sure you are right. That was amazing, Charlie. I can't believe you just stepped out there like that."

"I've encountered bears, cougar, coyotes, and other predators when I've been hiking. If you don't look like prey to them and follow certain safety precautions, it's perfectly safe. Most wild animals are more afraid of us than we are of them. You just have to respect them. Recognize they are wild and behave correctly and you'll be safe." Charlie assured her. "Those pictures are great, by the way. I'm glad you thought to grab the camera. I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. It really was amazing."

"Charlie, this has all been absolutely amazing so far. My cousin is going to freak when I tell her we flew up in a plane with Kenny Loggins and his band. The jet was fantastic and everyone was so nice. This is wonderful."

He smiled at her. "Milady, you have not seen anything yet. Let's get moving again. The weekend has barely begun."

"Let's go…." Amita agreed, a smile of total contentment on her lovely face.


End file.
